Anything For You
by MikkiHasACookieForYou
Summary: Sequel to 'For Your Sake' America is back, and now he has a new relationship to deal with. Everything is going fine with England, until Russia wants revenge. How will the two love birds handle the angry Russian? Rating may go up as story progresses ;D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack~! Who's excited? :D Anyways, I know I said I would wait till the end of this week, but I decided since everyone was so excited about the sequel, I would update sooner :) I really hope this will be as good, or better than For Your Sake, so I'll try hard :D**

**Now, lets get on with the story, shall we? And I still don't own Hetalia :P ;D**

* * *

><p>Everything was absolutely perfect. Russia had been punished for his act on America, who had finally finished his work (With the help of England, of course) and now was in a slow moving relationship with England.<p>

And he felt grande.

He currently sat in a meeting room, in London, listening as England presented his speech about his economy and what not, but America wasn't listening. He stared into those deep, emerald eyes, and found himself lost in them as he continued to stare. It wasn't till someone kicked his chair and coughed rather loudly off to his side that he straightened up and flushed slightly.

He glanced to the person on the left of him, the person who had kicked his chair, and smiled, waving slightly. France, who was the one who caused him to be rudely thrown out of his day dream smirked, twirling a rose in his hand.

"As much as I love to see amour in the air, I'm sure Angleterre would be upset that you didn't pay attention to the speech he worked on." Alfred snorted quietly.

"Since when did become so such a stick in the ass?" He whispered. Francis just shrugged and went back to staring- rather inappropriately- at England. Which made America want to punch him in the face.

"Thank you for the majority of you all for paying at least an ounce of my presentation (Insert slight glare at America). I do believe it is Italy's turn next, yes?" England asked, looking up from the papers he held in his hands.

Italy popped up from his seat and skipped up to the podium were England stepped down from, heading to his seat beside America.

"Um...Hi guys! I have one thing to say...PASTA! ...Okay, I'm done!" He jumped down from the podium and went to Germany, who was shaking his head at him. Everyone in the room was silent. For once, actually, until Lovino yelled at his brother.

"Your such a dumbass! Why do I have to be related to you?" He yelled. And that was the start of the chaos. Italy started bailing, Germany was trying to calm him. Prussia started yelling about how super awesome he was, Hungary told him he wasn't even a country. France tried to throw himself onto England, who in turn punched him in the face. America declared he was the hero, and will save England, but really just wanted to beat the crap out of him for trying to get all lovey with England (What? America is protective of his mates...Haha mates XD LOL) And Canada was ignored as usual.

It wasn't until everyone noticed a certain nation standing at the door, that they all shut up. Germany coughed loudly into his hand and stood up,

"Well, for once you quieted yourselves. Good job. Anyways, I would like to say welcome back Russia."

Everyone eyed Russia as he walked across the room to the podium, smiling. Once there, he stood tall and faced the group of (for once) quiet nations.

"It's good to see you all again! I missed you all oh so much." Russia began. America rolled his his, still sour about what had happened a month ago. He wished that Russia would be forever banned from the meetings, not because he was scared of the wintery man, but because every time he seen him, America wanted to bash his face in, until there was nothing left. but of course, they couldn't do that, and they only put him on house arrest for a month, which felt like only a few days to America.

"First off, I would like to apologize to my dear comrade, America," He started, smiling in America's direction. America was so close to just spating on the floor and throwing a chair at him for saying such a load of shit. England apparently seen it in his eyes and put a hand on his knees, in a way of say, 'If you do this, I'm going to kick your ass.'

"So, for showing my peace, I'm offering you a hug, da?" Russia opened his arms and waited for America. All eyes went to the American, waiting for his reaction. As much as America didn't want to, he had to be the hero.

He got up from his seat, reluctantly, and went to Russia, who was still smiling with his arms open. America stepped into his arms and gave a half assed hug, but obviously wasn't enough for Russia, who squeezed tightly. That was expected, but what wasn't was that Russia whispered into his ear, "You have humiliated me once again, Alfie, and I will not just back down this time. I will get you back, no matter what."

Before America could even respond, Russia pulled away, having that creepy smile on his face. America spat at his feet and stomped to his seat were he actually almost picked it up to chuck it at the nation, but he controled his angry and sat down, gripping the arm rests until the wood cracked.

England looked at him, his eyes practically asking the unspoken question. '_What happened?_' But America just shrugged it off, and mouthed to Arthur that he would tell him later.

*Page Break~*

England and America arrived at Arthur's flat and as soon as the door was open, America went straight to the couch and fell face first into it, and groaned.

"What's the matter, poppit?" England asked, shutting the door behind him, and sitting on the love seat diagnol from America.

"Just stressed, is all. I can't tell you how much I wanted to just smash Russia's head into the table. Not to mention what he told me." America sat up, took off Texas, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, something he did when he was upset or stressed.

"What did he say?" Arthur blinked. He didn't recall Russia saying anything to him, personally.

"It was while I went up to give him a-" America took a deep breath and glared at the wall,"-hug. He whispered into my ear, basically saying that he's going to get revenge for humiliating him again. Not that I'm worried about it, cause I'm the hero." He gave his million dollar smile to England, who rolled his eyes, but smiled himself.

"I'm glad that you think-"

"Know!" America interjected.

"I'm glad that you _know_ that your hero, this could possibly be a dangerous situation. I would think it wise to inform Germany and the others, before something does happen." Britain said, getting into his wise-old-man modes.

"Yeah, yeah. Dude, don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll nuke his ass. If I can't do that, then I'll make sure that he'll never have an evil thought even cross his mind ever again." He leaned back and put his hands behind his back. He wasn't entirely care free about Russia, but he didn't want to worry England.

"I'm serious, America."

"I know, just chill bro. When I feel threatened by him, I (might) inform the others, kay? But right now, I don't think it's really important. Besides, it's not like I'm some weak nation. I'm the United States of America! The home of the free and the brave!" England smiled, admiring America for a moment, before he changed the subject.

"Well, I'm sure you are, but I'm pretty famished from the meeting. Would you like me to cook something?" He asked, being the gentlemen he was. America made a face.

"What? It's not that bad! I swear, it's every time I offer to make you something, you always have that look on your face! You loved my cooking when you were little.." He grumbled.

"You always use the guilt card on me! No fair! But I'll eat it, okay?" As much as he didn't want too...He'd just sneak a midnight snack when England goes to sleep.

"You don't have too. Especially if you don't like it." Arthur huffed, walking into the kitchen. America followed behind him and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, who jumped at the contact.

"I'll eat it for you, Arthur." His hot breath brushed England.s neck, making him shudder. "Anything for you." England's face turned hot. He should have been used to the contact that America occasionally gave him, but he wasn't used to the whole 'relationship' or whatever they were right now.

"Your so corney, Alfred, you know that?" He unwrapped himself from the Americans hold and walked to the cabinets, pulling out the ingredients to make scones.

"I know, but I would! I was totally being honest dude!" Arthur snorted, but continued with his...Cooking..If you could call it that. America honestly thought he just burnt things on purpose...Maybe to take his angry out on something? Or was he just really that bad? It will always be a mystery.

"Whatever you say, love." England smiled to himself as he finished making the scones and placed them on the rack in the stove. He turned back to America, who practically lay in the kitchen chair. England tsked at his ungentlemenly appearance, but sat down across from the America.

"Iggy! I'm bored. Lets go do something!" Alfred complained, giving Arthur the cute look he couldn't resist.

"Well, as much as I would like to accommodate you, we have to wait for the scones to finish. Besides, what would you want to do anyways?" He picked up his tea cup and took a sip up the hot tea he had previously made before setting it down again.

"I don't know...Lets go outside and do something..For once it's not raining." He grinned, and England couldn't help but also grin.

"Do what outside? I refuse to play catch with you. Canada has told me about...The incidents." England shuddered.

"What incidents? If your talking about him getting hit in the balls with the ball, that was all his fault. He can't catch."

"It might have been easier on him if you threw the ball a little softer." Alfred laughed, but shook his head.

"What's the fun in that then? It's always fun to play hard."

"Maybe for you." He said simply.

"Haha. Well as for what we'll do outside, how about we go walking around? I never get to see London, cause I'm always busy...It would be the perfect chance." in other words, a date, but Alfred didn't say that out loud.

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea. Sure, I'll show you around London." He smiled, glad that America was interested.

They chatted away for a while and didn't notice to smoke rising from the stove until the fir alarm went off. England run to the oven and pulled open the door, waving his had to try and break up the smoke, but with little success.

Eventually though, the smoke cleared out and he pulled out the now black scones. He pulled out two small plates and placed a scone on each before returning to the table.

"I'm surprised your kitchen doesn't have smoke damage." America commented, picking up the scone. He reluctantly took a bite and chocked it down, before grabbing the glass of water that England had previously gotten him.

"That doesn't happen all the time! I was just distracted. Now eat your scone and close your mouth." England flushed, but smiled. He usually didn't like to rush while eating, but he was particularly excited about showing Alfred around. He wasn't sure if it was that Alfred was interested in being shown around, or that if he though about it, it seemed sorta romantic to walk around London. Then again, he wasn't known for his romance knowledge, so he decided it was because America was just interested.

Not that that mattered, he was just happy to be around the American. He liked the fluttery feeling he got while he was around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Like or no like? XD Yes, I know Russia is still the bad guy XD I'M SORRY! I need an antagonist though! He like screams the bad guy! So, forgive me? :3 I'll give you a cookie. Anyways, I'm happy to be writing a sequel...And very fast after the first story ended XD ...Cause I'm so awesome O.o jkjk Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you again for those who added my story or me to their favorites :D That makes me so happy! *Tears of joy* **

**I also wanted to say thank you to google..Without you, I wouldn't be able to spell crap :D (Crap as in a lot of words XD) So thank you google. You will forever be my dictionary :'D**

**Review please! I wonna know if this story is any good! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets go, America! If you don't hurry, then it will start raining!" England called from the front door. He waited impatiently as America changed out of his uniform and did god knows what else.

"I'm hurrying!" He called. He finally came down stares, grinning. England looked him up and down. The American wore a tight black shirt with 'HERO' written on it in bold white letters, skinny, ripped jeans, bright red converse and of course, his bomber jacket. England had to admit, he did look rather nice.

He, on the other hand, wore light kahkis, a sweater vest, and a long sleeve button up polo, with dress shoes. Nothing fashionable, but Arthur liked it.

"You look nice. Now, lets go before it does start raining." America bounded forward, linking his arm with Englands and stepped outside. Shutting the door behind them, they stepped onto the side walk that was brustling with people, and began walking.

They walked in silence for what seemed like the longest time. Just looking at the views, and eventually, America entertwining his hand with England's and squeezing. This caused the English-man to blush, and mutter something that America didn't catch.

Finally, they came upon a small park, filled with trees and walking trails and a small playground for children. Alfred and Arthur sat side by side on a two seater slide, still holding hands.

"Hey Iggy?" America spoke up. England grumbled about the nickname but quickly got over it.

"Yes?"

"What do you think it would be like today if I hadn't won the Revolutionary war?" He knew it was a touchy subject for Arthur, but he couldn't help but wonder. England stayed silent, feeling a little hurt that he would bring that up, but also curious at the same time.

"I don't know..." He finally said, "I suppose that no matter what, you would have gotten your..Independence eventually. You were never one to rely a lot on others." He paused and looked at the sky, clouds rolling in and beginning to cover the suns warm summer rays. "I'd imagine that the world would be a very different place."

"You think? Hmm...Heh, you Europeans couldn't have won the world wars without me." He smirked and Arthur shot him a look.

"Git, that's what you think. We were handling it just fine, thank you." England defended, but he knew it was partially true. Not that he'd tell the American that. It would just build up his already inflated ego, and he didn't need anymore.

"Suuuure! You totally needed me. Ya'll were practically begging for my help!" England rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." He said simply, not saying anything else about the subject. "Hey America..What do you see in me?"

"Huh?"

"What do you see in me that makes you like me?" Arthur questioned. Alfred looked thoughtfully, watching as more clouds appeared.

"Well, I find you adorable. The way you get frustrated so easily. The way your eyebrows furrow when your thinking. The way you smile when your happy. I like everything about you. You were the first person I loved." Arthur looked at Alfred, eyes wide. America caught his gaze and smiled softly.

"Really?" England asked, just to make sure.

"Of course." They gazed in each others eyes, leaning forward slowly until their lips touched ever so gently. America was glad that no one was at the playground, especially little kids, to see them making out.

The kiss was slow and caring at first, but it escalated into a hard and passionate kiss. As soon as England had opened up his mouth, America shot his tongue in and explored England's warm, wet mouth. There had only been a minor battle of dominance, but England had given up as America ran his hands through his hair, then traveled down his neck, chest and now rested on his upper thighs.

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke apart, panting, and red faced from the lack of air.

"Alfred, I-" England began, but suddenly, the dark clouds that had gathered, suddenly released it's rain in a down pour. The two nations jumped from their spot on the slide and started running back to Arthur's flat, still holding hands.

"Sometimes I really hate it here, ya know! The stupid rain!" Alfred said, still running through the rain. Arthur only laughed.

"It's not all that bad." He laughed. The reached came onto the street of the flat but America suddenly stopped. England looked at him questioningly, but America cupped his face, and brought his closer and landed his now wet lips into England's. They kissed in the rain, completely soaked now.

"I've always wanted to do that." America said as they pulled away.

"Git! We're soaked to the bone now though!" Arthur fused, but Alfred only smiled and took his hand as the walked to the house. Once inside, they stripped of most of their clothes. Arthur, being the gentlemen he is, took to soggy clothes to the washing and threw them in. He grabbed two towels and walked back into the living room were Alfred was still standing there, shivering.

"Good, you didn't move. I didn't want you to ruin my carpet." Arthur smirked, throwing the towel to the American.

"Hey! I would not have! Besides, I little water won't hurt." He ruffled his hair through the towel, a few drops of water falling to the floor.

"Never mind. I'm hoping you have another pair of clean clothes to wear?" Arthur asked, also trying to dry his hair. He looked at America, who smiled sheepishly.

"Figured. If they'll fit, you can borrow a pair of my sweat pants and shirt."

"Thanks Artie!" He gave the Brit a hug.

"It's Arthur!" He grumbled, but hugged the American back. He went to his room and got the clothes for Alfred, and even a pair of boxers for Alfred to wear. Jee, he was so nice.

When he came back he handed the clothes to Alfred who just stripped all the way down in front of him.

"Ah! Alfred! Don't just strip in the living room! That is so rude!" England shouted, covering his eyes and turning around.

"What? We're both men. Besides, you've seen me naked before." He giggled and pulled on the clothes. The shirt was a little tight but it was okay.

"Yeah, when you were still a colony! Your a grown man!" He turned around when he figured Alfred was decent.

"So."

"Ugh, I swear your helpless." He threw his arms up in the air. America laughed but went forward and wrapped his arms around England.

"Well, that's now your problem, isn't it?" He smirked.

"My problem? What are you saying?" Arthur was about to make a come back, but changed his mind and said that instead.

"Arthur, will you be my boyfriend? I mean, we've been (for the most part) been acting like we were together...I want to be able to call you mine." He kissed Arthur's neck, and began trailing up, kissing the base of his throat, his jaw, and his cheek.

Arthur paused for a moment, not expecting to hear those words come from America's mouth. A fluttery feeling erupted from his stomach, and he couldn't help but smile. Not to mention the butterfly kisses Alfred was giving him made him some what jittery- in a good way.

"A-Alfred," He began, he turned his body to face Alfred, who still held on tight to England's waist. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Americas and wrapped his arms around the others neck. America smiled into the kiss, then pulled away.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" He asked, still smiling. Arthur rolled his eyes, but nodded, also smiling.

"Yes. I want to also be able to call you mine." He kissed Americas forehead, then his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'awwww! :D 3 **

**Well, I must say that I am a bit disappointed in this chapter. I feel like I didn't do a good job writing it..I couldn't come up with anything for them to say! Waaah! But, I'll work on it :D **

**Anyways, review pretty please :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur should have seen Alfred's reaction coming. When they broke from the kissing, he fist pumped the air, whooting and being very loud...Louder than normal. Which worried England, since he _did_ have neighbors.

"Calm down! Your going to get the neighbors to call the police!" He tried to calm the excited nation down, but so far it wasn't working.

"I'm just really happy, Iggy~! I feel like I'm on cloud nine! Dude, even McDonald's doesn't make me this happy." He proclaimed. He swept Arthur into his arms and spun around, scaring England. England was flattered, don't get him wrong, but he didn't think that America would be this...Estatic.

"Put me down! Your going to break something!" He shouted, half afraid he would be dropped. America reluctantly put him down, but kept a hold of his hand.

"Well, if I did break something, but I totally wouldn't, cause I'm the hero, then I would fix it with my awesomely American-ness." He gave a thumbs up with his free hand. England rolled his eyes.

"You are so self centered. And American-ness?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Ya know...American-ness. It's for awesome Americans (A/N: FUCK YEA! :D) Like me!" The older nation sighed. Alfred really was a hopeless case. _His_ hopeless cause. He sometimes wondered where he had gone wrong when he raised the nation..Maybe he spoiled him to much.

"Whatever you say, poppit." He ended the conversation, but that didn't stop Americans roll of happiness.

America finally settled down as he and England watched TV. England didn't really know what was on, since America picked the channel, but he didn't mind as he was ready a book. America was snuggled up to him, partially on top of him. England thought he was asleep, since he hadn't said anything for a while...Which was a big deal if he were awake.

"Your clothes smell like tea and burnt scones...And old books." America suddenly spoke, scaring England, who thought he was asleep.

"Is that an insult?" He put down his book and glared slightly at America.

"No, it's not. I like the smell. It's different." He pulled a hand full of the shirt to his nose and breathed in the scent. Arthur looked at him weridly.

"Well, er thank you. I di-" He suddenly got cut off as his cell phone went off. He frowned and picked it up, seeing who was calling. France...Fuck.

He ignored it, but as soon as it stopped ringing, it would began again, until finally England couldn't stand it. He slipped open his phone and barked into the phone, "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Ahh~ Angleterre, my love senses are tingling!" Francis sang into the phone. England could practically see him dancing around with a rose in hand and swinging it around. In a dress. Ew.

"What? Why the hell are you calling me then! I'm busy!" He scolded, eyebrows furrowing, which cause America to snicker.

"I already told you, mon ami! My amour senses are tingling~! Have you and Amerique..Done the deed?" France snickered and England's face heated up.

"No you bloody wanker! Mind your own business anyway!" He aburtly hung up on the frog and threw his phone across the room. America looked up at him.

"What happened?" He asked. He had a slight smile on his face. He already knew what happened; he basically heard the whole thing, but it was always fun to see Arthur rant about it.

"Nothing. Just that bastard France being a frog as normal. I swear one day I'm going to rip his hair out. One strand at a time."

"That's a little brutal bro." America said, laughing. England shrugged.

"He deserves it. He's lucky i haven't done it..Yet."

"Yet? So you actually plan on doing it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...I don't know...What if he gets revenge or something?" America snuggled closer on England, arms wrapped around the English mans waist.

"Psst. As if. He couldn't hurt a fly, let alone me."

"Oh, yeah, that's true. He might chase you around with his dick though." England shivered at that thought, then tried to get the image of France's flapping dick out of his head. He was suddenly feeling queezy.

"Thanks for the mental image. Very much appreciated."

"Your welcome, dude" America giggled and leaned up to England, gently kissing the pink lips.

Back in Russia, the personification was creating a flawless plan. This time he would make sure that there will be no problems, and he will do everything possible to make sure he gets what he wants. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, this is a really short chapter D: I try to make it over a thousand words, but I thought ending the chapter where I did would be better than going on. Besides, gotta have some stuff for the next chapter ;D**

**So I meant for this to be up Sunday, but unfortunately, I'm having some family issues right now, so it took a little while longer. I'm not for sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon :D**

**Thanks for those who review! You all make me so happy :D **

**And last, I'm sooooorry for the sucky chapter! I know it's a filler and it's suuper short, but like I said, there should be fun stuff in the next chapter ;D Hazaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a flawless plan, indeed. Not only did he have a plan to get his revenge on Arthur, and get him out of the picture, at least for a while, he would also be able to get his little sunflower, even if he wasn't caught 'little' anymore.

Russia smiled in satisfaction. All he had to do now was wait for the perfect moment to strike, perferably very soon. It was rather hard to be patient, with all the thoughts of disposing of that bastard Englishman and then his hands running over the Americans bare bloody chest.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He would strike soon...

*Time skip~*

Russia boarded his privet jet, with only a bag filled with the necessary items and his pipe, which was hidden under his thick coat. He had estimated the time, planning on arriving in America around 12AM. He knew that Arthur was going to be there, and they would probably be together, so he would have to act quick and take one of them out, before handling the other. Most likely, he would render America unconscious first, then take the Brit.

Take out the strongest first. Russia knew all to well that England could not over power him, which would be much, much easier on the Russian with his plan, though it made him sad that there wouldn't be much of a challenge. But as long as he got his prize, he would be satisfied.

~.~.~.~.~

Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's soft locks, as the younger nation slept. It hadn't been long after the call from Francis that America had finally calmed down and actually relaxed. England himself wanted to sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had a knotted feeling in his stomach, that wouldn't let him relax enough to sleep.

But it was rather nice to be able to have some peace and quite, while the American slept, peacefully. It gave him time to read in his spell book, and study. Not to mention give him some time to actually do the work he was suppose to do. Just the thought of having the work to do made him groan.

Alfred muttered something in his sleep, and released a sigh. Arthur smiled, then looked at the clock, which read 8:37PM. When had time flown by?

He carefully lifted the American, bridal style (Which was _not_ easy! He had to get America to lay of the hamburgers) and carried him to his room, where he laid the man down. He slowly crawled into bed with him and snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around his former colony.

England knew it was too early to go to sleep for the night, but then again, he didn't want to stay up alone, even though he _could_ read and do his work. Then again if he let the American sleep for a while, then wake up, Arthur wouldn't be allowed to go to sleep till Alfred was sleepy again. He didn't want to do that.

Finally, he was able to drift off into a dreamless sleep, after what seemed like hours.

The plane touched down at an abandoned airport. Once the plane was landed, he opened the door and jumped out. He had arrived right on time, and now all he had to do was get to the Americans house.

He walked briskly through the city, the streets mostly empty, save for a few people driving. The moon shone brightly over head, eluminating the side walk, allowing him to walk with ease.

Russia fisted the bag tighter in his hand and smiled as the sight of Americas house. Once he got there, he simply opened the door, knowing that Alfred never locked his doors. He quietly walked through the house, and up the stares.

it wasn't hard to find Americas room. It was clearly then one that had an American Flag painted neatly on it. Russia couldn't help but roll his eyes. Alfred was way too into himself, that it was almost painful to watch.

Ivan sat the bag quietly down on the floor and opened the door slowly. He was thankful that the door didn't squeak, knowing that England was a light sleeper and would probably wake up form the nose.

He walked into the room, going to the edge of the bed and staring at the two sleeping nations. They were both tangle against each other, with the blanket wrapped around their legs. He smiled, not because of the cute scene, but because he knew that he would be separating them once again, with ease.

He walked to the side of the bed where England lay. It would be better to take him out first, so he didn't wake America. He stood for moment, watching as England shuffled, then opened his eyes. Arthur opened his mouth and was about to shout something when Russia brought his pipe down, silencing the English men before the could.

He dragged the Brit from the bed, a loud thump echoed through the room as his body hit the floor, but even that didn't wake America. Russia continued to drag Arthur's unconscious body all the way to the attic, were he tied England up with chains. He found a chest, which he emptied it's contents, then stuff England into it, before shutting and locking it, with a bolt and key he had brought.

He slid the key into his pocket and stood up, glancing at the chest before swiftly turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Russia went back to Americas room, seeing he was still asleep. He smiled to himself. _Perfect._ He thought, before swiftly picking up the American, who's head lulled to the side.

He had finally gotten what he wanted. Now all he had to do was go to the safe house, in which no one knew where it was. He smiled to him self, ignoring the tight feeling from smiling so much and walked out of the Americans house and to his jet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waaaah I HATE this chapter DX It's puuuu... I feel so unmotivated to write ;A; **

**Well anyways, please excuse all mistakes :D Cause I'm such a lazy person XD**

**Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Updated 2 days in a row! I'm so awesomely American :D Fear me! ...Lol

* * *

><p>Alfred was dreaming. A pretty kick ass dream too. A waterfall- or rather sodafall of coca-cola, with floating big-macs and Arthur sitting beside him. It was the greatest dream ever.<p>

It was only disrupted when suddenly everything turned cold.

America snapped his eyes open and immediately noticed the problem. He was propped up in a seat on a plane, with a blanket over him.

"The fuck?" He muttered. He rubbed his eyes, and was about to get up when a voice startled him.

"Ah, good morning, Alfie~! I was beginning to think you would never wake up!" Russia giggled, stopping a few feet from Alfred. Ivan watched the American curiously, waiting for his ever amusing reaction.

"Rus- WHERE THE HELL AM I?" America yelled, jumping up from the chair and grabbing a hold of Russia's scarf. The wintery nation narrowed his eyes and grabbed America's throat. They gripped each other, glaring, tensions becoming unbariably thick between them.

"If it isn't obvious, you are on a plan, idiot American. I am taking you back home. I did not appreciate you leaving the last time," He leaned closer to America, whispering into his ear, "_You are mine, little America, and you will not fight me."_

"Like hell I won't fight you! I belong to no one! I am the United States of fucking America!" Alfred tightened his grip on the scarf, and lowered his voice into a menacing tone as he spoke again, "Don't you dare fuck with me Russia. I will not hesitate to personally beat your ass. This will not be like the Cold War. I will strike against you."

America pushed the Russian away and spat at his feet. Ivan simply smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh, Alfred, how you amusing me so~! I'm afraid that you will submit to me sooner or later. Besides, I have something you will be needing to save your precious England." He smirked as Alfred's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?

"Weeell, I decided England needed to be locked up for a while. Conveniently, I found the perfect chest to lock him in. If your good, then I might go and unlock him. I'm sure he won't survive long in there. Little oxygen from the key hole, and no food or water. It would be most unfortunate if he passed away." Alfred stared at him in disbelief.

"E-England? Why the hell did you bring him into this! I swear you better fucking turn this damned plan around! I will fucking kill you!" America screamed. Nobody fucking with him, or his England.

"Tsk, tsk, America. Now what did I just tell you? If your good, I might unlock the chest. If not, then I will leave him in there. Seems fair enough, da? And besides, England deserves a punishment for attacking me, then taking you away from me."

"You sick fuck!" America yelled. His resolve was failing, now that he fully took in the situation. There was a good chance that England would not survive if he was left for a while in there. What could Alfred possibly do?

"So? What are you going to do, dear sunflower?" America narrowed his eyes, and glared at the Russian. He would bid his time. He would pretend to submit to Russia, but when the time was right, he would attack. He just needed to safe his love.

"Fine...I'll submit to you, only to save England. Swear on your heart, and country, that you will release England." America held out his hand to the Russian. Said person smiled and took the extended hand in a tight grasp.

"I, the Russia Federation, swear on my heart, and country that I will release The United Kingdom, on behalf of the submission of the Untied States." An odd sensation tingled through America's body, but he ignored it as he snatched his hand away.

"You better keep your promise, or else." He glared coldly at Russia, or only snickered.

"I am a man of my word. Now, I think it's about time you go back to sleep."

"Wha-" But America was cut off as a metal pipe collided with this temple, instantly knocking him out. Russia smiled as the body crumpled to the ground. He picked up his sunflower and placed him back were he previously slept.

"I knew you would see it my way." He said softly, before turning on his heels to the cockpit and sitting down in the captains seat, switching the plane back into manual mode.

England groaned as he woke up. His head throbbed painfully, and he almost that it would split his skull open. He was about to reached up and rub it tenderly, but found that he was restrained. Not a second after that, he noticed in was in a small enclosed area.

He blinked rapidly, wondering where the hell he was. It was then that he remembered what happened. The bastard of a nation had broken into the house and attacked him. And now he was trapped.

In a box.

Chained up.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww shiiiiit! Iggy is stuck! Will America be able to be the hero and save him? Dum dum duuuuum~ XD Anyways, I felt bad about the crappy chapter yesterday, sooooo I updated again, even though this chapter is suuuuuper short, but that's okay, cause I'll make it up later ;)**

**So, review my lovelies? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred awoke again in a warm, soft bed. He groaned and was about to roll over when he felt an arm wrapped securely around his waist. Alfred's eyes shot open, revealing the peacefully, sleeping face of Russia. America stared into the face of the sleeping nation, noting that Russia did have a nice face, but as soon as he thought that, he pushed it away, along with the Russian.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alfred yelled, pushing the Russian off the bed, and he himself jumping off the bed to the other side, away from the man. He did NOT like waking up to a man that he disliked, with an arm wrapped around him. Now that America thought about it, he should have punched Russia in the face for even daring to..To.._Cuddle_ with him.

Russia shot up from the floor, still a little groggy from sleep, but he still managed a glare toward the American.

"I was simply sleeping, idiot America."

"Well why the hell were you in the same bed with me? With your arm around me, like we've been lovers for years! And I am not an idiot." He growled, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around him. Unfortunately, the room was not warm like the bed was, and he missed the warmth.

"You are mine now, so I may do as I please. Besides, this _is_ my bed." Russia climbed back on the bed. Alfred faintly noted that Russia did not in fact have a shirt on, and he got a full view of the strong, muscley figure of his chest, though he still kept the scarf on, covering some of the bold build...Wait, why the hell was he looking?

"I am not owned like a pet, commie bastard! And you could have at least put me in a different room, that was not yours."

"Oh yes you are. As of yesterday, when you submitted yourself to me. Now come here and lay back down. It is much to early to be roaming around." Ivan patted the spot were Alfred had previously laid, waiting for the American to come lay back down.

"Fuck you. I'm not an animal. And, I don't care how early it is. I am not laying down with you. If I want to go back to bed, then I'll just go to another room."

"Nyet, Amerika. Remember, I can just not release England from the chest. That is, unless you come and lay with me." He smirked as Alfred's shoulders dropped. He grumbled and slowly crawled back into the bed. He stayed as far away as he could from Russia, huddling in the blankets.

"Come here." Russia lifted his arm, waiting for America to come closer. When he didn't, Russia simply leaned forward and pulled the American closer to him, snuggling, and enjoying the heat that his sunflower gave off.

Right now, America could rip off Russia's head. If it weren't for England at stake, he would have already, but he clearly couldn't. America was beginning to think that Russia was doing these things on purpose, just to make him mad. Ugh. Well it sure was working, but he wasn't going to snap at Ivan. He just had to keep his cool and wait for everything to play out.

~.~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't long after America had fallen asleep, that he was awoken again. He felt the shift in the bed of Russia getting up and walking across the room, probably to the bathroom. America sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then pulling the blanket closer around him.

"Do you ever turn on the heat in this stupid house? It's freaking cold!" America complained when the other nation emerged from the bathroom. Russia regarded him for a moment before smiling.

"The heat is on, silly. If your cold, dress warmly."

"Well it's hard to dress warmly when I was kidnapped." America grumbled, glaring at Ivan, who merely snickered and went to the closet, pulling out a red box. He went over to America and placed the box on the bed, and lifted the lid, revealing a red sweater. Russia lifted the sweater to give America a full view of it. Over the left breast was a pendent of the Soviet Union symbol: The sickle and hammer. Other than that, the shirt was plain. Then he pulled out a..Skirt? It was short, and black, kind of like the skirts that are in Japan's animes and such.

"I knew you wouldn't have clothes, so, I'll let you borrow this~! Your legs will be a little cold, but I imagine that you will be fine, da?" He handed the clothes to America, like he expected him to wear it.

"Ah, hell no! I am NOT wearing that! And on top of that, I am not a girl!"

"It's not that bad, America. Now, we made a promise, so you have to put it on. Now." Alfred seen a flicker of the purple aura, and glared. He snatched the clothes out of Russia's hands and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He dressed into the outfit, finding that the skirt only came down to his mid-thigh. He blushed furiously and pulled on the skirt, wishing it would go down further.

Alfred sighed and walked out of the bathroom, still pulling on the hem of the skirt. He felt a breeze where it didn't belong, and it made him feel very awkward. Russia seen him, and giggled in glee. He whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of America before the younger nation could snatch the phone away.

"I swear to God, give me that, you bastard! I'll crush it till nothings left!" Alfred yelled, trying to grab for the phone.

"Nyet, nyet, America~! I want to be able to look at you in a dress whenever I want. This makes the second picture of you in womens clothes. I should make a whole photo album of you in dresses! Won't that be wonderful?" Russia slipped the phone into one of the many pockets on the inside of the jacket.

"Screw you. I'll get that phone eventually..." America grumbled, crossing his arms, pouting slightly.

"You are so adorable when you do that, you know it?" Ivan to Alfred, and grabbed his chin, in a somewhat gentle way, but strong enough that Alfred wouldn't jerk away.

"W-what? You called me a-adorable?" He sputtered, face turning red as the blood rushed north.

"Da." Russia said bluntly. Before Alfred knew it, the other nation leaned down, pressing his lips to Alfreds in a surprisingly gentle kiss, almost like Arthur's. The kiss continued only for a few more moments unill Alfred remember exactly who he was kissing. He shoved the Russian away and wiped furiously at his mouth.

Ivan simply grabbed Alfred's wrist and leaned in again, this time to the Americans eyes, and whispered, "It's time to meet Ivan the Terrible, little America."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nooooooo not Ivan the Terrible! How will America get out of this situation? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Non-con~**

* * *

><p>"Ivan the Terrible?" If it wasn't for the situation he was in, Alfred would have laughed. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what Russia was talking about though, and that made an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach.<p>

"Da. He needs attention every once and a while, and you'll be just perfect for him." Russia shoved America down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He unzipped his pants, releasing the monstrous cock that was growing harder each second. Gilbert's '5 meters' was nothing compared to Russia's. Alfred guessed that having the largest land mass also came with having the biggest dick.

"What? No! This is outrageous! I already have a fucking skirt on, isn't that enough?" Alfred shouted turning his head away from the erect organ, that was being shoved into his face.

"Nyet~ I am in need of assistance. Unfortunately for you, you can't deny doing me the deed." Ivan smirked as Alfred stared at him wide eyed. Alfred closed his eyes briefly before opening them and nodded.

Ivan moved off of him and sat down in front of Alfred, who know got on his knees and leaned down, his face inching closer to Ivan's crotch. America's face twisted into a grimace before he took a deep breath and opened his mouth and giving the tip of the head a flick with his tongue.

He opened his mouth as wide as it would go and engulfed it. He wanted to get this over as soon as possible, and he didn't care if it wasn't all that pleasurable for Ivan.

Alfred was thankful that Ivan washed well down there. He was expecting a nasty taste, but found that it tasted like soap and skin, which was much, much better than he was expecting. He gripped the base of the cock and slowly bumped in rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down.

Soft moans escaped Ivan as Alfreds warm, wet mouth, sheathed his cock. It was an incredible feeling, to say the least, and Ivan found that Alfred was good at using his mouth for things other than talking. He smiled childishly at that thought, then began thrusting into Alfred's mouth. He wanted to take him right now.

He pushed Alfred off of him, who yelped at the sudden movement. Ivan ripped off the clothes that Alfred had just put on, not 5 minutes ago, and shoved his dick into the tight entrance of the American, with a snap.

At the sudden intrusion, a scream ripped through the cold air of the room, making Ivan giggle. He didn't wait for Alfred to adjust, but just began pounding into the now bleeding hole, that made it much easier for him to slid in and out of. He ignored the cries and whimpers from America, for the most part, but when he did listen, it only turned him on more, wanting to pound into the American harder.

He kept a bruising grip on Alfred's hips as he thrusted at a furious rate. His hips slammed into Alfred, and knew that the other would also be bruised there. It was all the better for Ivan, who enjoyed this.

It wasn't long before America was resorted to just laying limp on the bed, saliva running down his chin. The pain was excruciating, intensified ten fold by not being prepared and without lube. He figured there was no point in fighting it since it was quite obvious that Russia was not going to stop until he was finished. America just hoped that would be soon.

More moans and grunts came from the Russian as he neared his climax. Heat began building in the pit of his stomach, until finally, he couldn't stand it, and released his load inside of America. He continued to thrust out his orgasm until his cock was soft. He pulled out, with a squelshing plop sound. He looked down to see a pinkish red liquid, that was clearly blood and his cum dripping from Alfred's abused entrance.

"That was not so bad, da?" Russia giggled as he got up and went to the bathroom, getting a rag and soaking it in warm water before coming back to America.

Said person remained quite (for once) and resorted to just staring blankly at the ceiling. America could barly feel his lower half, even when Ivan began cleaning him. Alfred's head began banging like thousands of drums, and he wanted to rub it, but he couldn't find the strength to reach up and actually try and sooth the pain.

"Amerika?" Russia's heavy accented voice filled America's ears, and he finally moved his tore his eyes from the ceiling to look into Ivans violet eyes. America didn't say anything as they stared, and finally, Russia just sighed and moved away from the bed.

"I'm going to be go make breakfast. Anything in particular you want?" Ivan was feeling just a smudge of guilt, seeing as now the American won't respond to anything. He hadn't planned for Alfred to be like that. He expected Alfred to be wanting to beat him up, or at the least cussing him out, but he didn't do anything. He just laid there.

When he got no reply, he simply turned around and said, "I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." And left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Alfred continued to lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing in interesting on the ceiling, and he didn't know why he was staring, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes away. Not even to blink the tears away that had suddenly started falling.

He hadn't cried in a long time. Not since the day on the battle field when he faced England for his Independence. That was the last time he cried. Not during the Civil War, not during the War of 1812, not even during the Great Depression. Heroes don't cry. Crying doesn't get people any where in life.

But now, it seemed he couldn't stop the tears. They kept flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls, and now that he got to thinking about everything that has been happening lately, it seemed to make it worse.

How was he suppose to save England? Will he be able to get out himself? What if he died? What would America do if that happened?

So many questions ran through his mind that he almost couldn't stand it. He clenched his eyes shut and turned to his side, curling up in a ball. He really hated his life right about now.

Arthur was mad. No, not mad, infuriated. He was so pissed, that he was surprised that the chest he was in hadn't caught wanted to chop Ivan's head off and stick in an a spear, like in the Middle Ages. He didn't care what the others would think.

He had to calm down though. The little key hole didn't let much oxygen in the box, and he felt like he was suffocating. Not to mention, he was very hungry, and really needed water. He had been in there for at least a day and a half, two days. Something like that. It was hard to keep up with time when there wasn't much light.

After much thought, he had finally resorted to having to use Britannia. He knew that if he did that, in the state he was now, he would become very exhausted, and most likely hurt himself from the force of using magic to break the chains and chest. But, he was willing to do this. If he waited any longer, he wouldn't have the energy to even change into Britannia.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on positive feelings. Slowly, but surely, he felt a light breeze surround him, and his wings spread from his back, as far as they would go with the chains still around him. Once transformed, he opened his eyes, seeing the faint glow of the form and grinned from ear to ear.

He began chanting a few lines, over and over, feeling the power build up in his chest until he felt like he was going to pop. He shouted the chant one last time, and a burst of energy exploded from him, shattering the box, and the chains that bound him.

The force of the magic left him bruised and cut up, but he was okay with that, as long as he was free with fresh oxygen.

When the Britannia Angel form disappeared, he fell to his knees, then all the way onto the floor, panting and heaving. He guess that it had taken more out of him than he thought. With that thought, he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Arthur is free! Now what could possibly happen? And what about poor Alfie? D: **

**Sorry about the late update, I have this project in Social Studies on Germany, and I have to make a presentation and such that has to be longer than 5 minutes, but shorter than 10 minutes, so I've been trying to get that finished...It's due next week and I haven't started on the actual poster part XD Just research. Heehee when we were told about the project thing, I looked at my friend and was like, "OMG! HEEHEEHEE" XD Ahhh, sadly, I couldn't do America D: And someone already took the United Kingdom. But I like Germany, so everything is all cool beans :D  
><strong>

**Oh, and sorry about Ivan raping Alfred XD I'm such an ass for doing that XD Forgive me? :D  
><strong>

**Review? :3  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another update! Finally! o3o**

* * *

><p>The tears didn't last very long. The dried up after a few minutes and America simply stared at the wall, at nothing in particular, shivering in the cold air of the room. He could feel the goose bumps covering his naked, shaking body, but made no move to rub his arm to try to warm it up.<p>

Alfred supposed it could have been a much, much worse situation than it already was right now, but thinking that still didn't help the fact that he just felt...Empty. He had a strange hollow feeling in his heart that wouldn't go away, and only intensified when he thought of what just happened, or when he thought of his Arthur.

America was forced out of his thoughts when the door opened, revealing a slightly weary Russia. America returned his gaze to the wall as the man walked forward, sitting beside America on the bed.

"Amerika?" His thick accented voice filled America's ear, in almost a soothing way, but that just made him shiver in disgust. "Here's your breakfast. I made eggs, toast and bacon. Is that what you normally eat for breakfast?" His answer was only silence. He sighed, a tinsy bit annoyed, but overall frustrated, with America and himself.

"You can't ignored me the whole time, Amerika. I know your mad at me, but you should at least eat, and give me some sort of sign that your listening."

"Why are you doing this?" America asked in a monotone voice. Russia thought he sounded absolutely dreadful when he talked in a tone like that. He didn't like it.

"Doing what?" Russia asked innocently. Hearing this must have pissed the American off, because he shot up, and twisted to were he was facing Russia, glaring at the man.

"Don't act like a fucking idiot, Russia. I know you know what I'm fucking talking about. Why do you go through all this effort to kidnap me, rape me, and then try to be fucking nice to me? Huh? Cause I really want to fucking know. Why would you even bother in the first place?" Ivan can imagine steam coming out of Americas head. That's how mad Alfred was.

"Revenge, Alfred. Besides, someone needs to put you in your place. The world doesn't need some idiot running around trying to 'save' people, when he can't even fix his own economy. You need to feel the pain that all the other nations went through." Russia said rather stonely. He gave America a blank, but intense look that made America want to punch him in the face.

America sat in silence, though. He knew Russia was partially right. He shouldn't be running around trying to fix people, when he needed to fix himself. He slumped his shoulders, momentarily defeated by the harsh words. He always dreaded hearing those words, no matter who they were coming from.

"I know...I know I should be trying to fix things at my place, but...I want to help people. I try my best to help; giving others money, food, protection, but they all throw it in my face. I act like an idiot so the other nations harsh words don't seem like they bother me." America spoke softly, staring at his rough hands. Now it was Russia's turn to be silent.

Russia never thought about it like that. He assumed America would only help for the glory that came of it, but seeing him now, he knew that wasn't it. He truly did want to help. But that still doesn't change the fact that he can't help himself. Though, Russia did feel bad about the words he said, now that America admitted that they did hurt. He knew that words like that hurt. How people called him a freak, or crazy.

"I'll release England." Russia suddenly decided, which surprised Alfred. Not to mention himself. Normally he wouldn't be so kind as to do that, but in a small way, America reminded him of himself.

"What?"

"I said, I'll release England." America's face instantly light up, though it still had a hint of worry in them, and a bit of fear, Russia noted dryly. He must still be tense about what happened last night. It was a wonder that America was not trying to get out of the room with him in there. Then again, he was down in the dumps, so he must have not cared.

"Oh! Thank you!" Even if it was the man that had captured, and rapped him, he was extremely grateful to him.

Russia smiled a bit and shifted closer, but found that America immediately tensed and moved away. 'So he is afraid of me.' Russia thought. He was somewhat happy about this new found information, but also saddened.

Canada knew something was wrong again. His abdomen tensed uncomfortably, and an image of his brother in an unknown room flashed through his mind.

"Maple..." The Canadian muttered. He jumped up from his chair, and walked briskly to his phone, and dialed America's number.

'_Riiiiiing...Riiiiiing...Riiiiiing...Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiing...Hey! You've reached the Hero's voice mail! Leave an awesome message, and I'll totally get back to ya!'_

Matthew cursed, and called again, not bothering to leave a voice message. His brother always answered the phone for him, so he found no point in it.

But he was already worried, to death. By this point, he had called at least 6 times, and was only answered by his brother's voice mail. He wasted no time grabbing his coat and keys and running to his car.

He sped all the way to the American-Canadian boarder, and only slowed down a bit when he crossed over. He was slightly relieved to be in America, noting that nothing looked different, so he should be fine physically...Hopefully. But that didn't ease his fear completely. Not until he reached his brothers house.

~*Time Skip*~

When Canada reached America's house, his bones felt stiff. He had been so tense, that he couldn't force himself to relax while he was driving.

Ignoring his protesting limbs, he climbed out of the car, and run to the door, not even bothering to knock. He paused in the living room and looked around, noting that nothing looked out of the ordinary. Sighing, he went upstares and looked in his brothers room.

The blankets were thrown off the bed, and the window was open. He went over the the window, and closed it, wondering why the window was open.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump from somewhere upstares, that made him jump in surprise. He dashed out of the room and into the hallway waiting for the sound again. There was a muffled groan, and immediately knew that someone was in the house. He ran to the stares that led to the attic and began climbing them until he was up in the stuffy room. What he saw shocked him.

On the floor lay a struggling Arthur, who was trying to stand up, muttering curses to himself.

"A-Arthur?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I have a reason for not updating in a week and some odd days. As I mentioned last chapter in my note, I had a Germany project to complete, therefore I had no time to write in either of my stories. Thankfully, I got all the research and the poster done yesterday, and I was finally able to sit down and write :D **

**For those of you who read House of Revolution, it probably won't be updated until Sunday, or Monday. I have to work the Kentucky Oaks and Derby on Friday and Saturday (All day D:) and I won't have time to write again D: But I will update it soon :D  
><strong>

**So, how do ya like the chapter? I kinda rushed it, and I'm sorry for that...America is a bit OOC in this chapter, but I didn't want him to be all happy go lucky all the friggin' time, ya know?  
><strong>

**Anyways, review please! o3o  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive! I will explain why I haven't updated in a while after this chapter :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthew rushed to Arthur's side, and helped the struggling man up. He hooked Arthur's arm around his shoulders a led him down the attic steps and to the living room, where he sat Arthur down on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. When he returned, he handed the iced water to Arthur, who mumbled a thanks.<p>

"So what happened?" Matthew asked after a few minutes of silence. Normally, he liked the peace and quite atmosphere, but he was stressing over things and right now, he needed any type of noise to keep the him distracted, for a least a little while. And now that he thought about it, America was usually the one who would constantly talk for him, if he ever needed it, and now he can't find his southern brother, which brought him right back to the situation at hand: Where was America?

"It was that bastard again!" Arthur growled, though his voice was a bit raspy.

"France?" Canada blinked. Arthur snorted.

"If it were France, he wouldn't even be able to put his hands on me," He sighed and rubbed his temple, "It was Russia, _again_. Apparently, he didn't learn his lesson from the last time."

"He...Took America again?" Canada whispered, eyes widened. He could understand America being taken while he was reverted back a couple months ago, but now? It seemed unlikely. Besides, America wouldn't sit around and let Russia do as he pleased to him.

"Yes. He snuck in the house, knocked me out and chained me up and put me in a fucking chest, then took America. I haven't heard anything from him...And well, I just got out of the chest..." He paused, and thought, before continuing, "Well probably yesterday. I don't remember. Anyways, I'm worried.." Canada nodded to himself.

"Well maybe he's fine. I mean, this is America we're talking about. The World Power. He could be beating the crap out of Russia right now." He assured England, and also himself. He knew that this wasn't the case, though. He could feel it in his gut.

"Your right..I just hope he gets contact with us soon, at least. I feel..." He didn't continue. He knew once he voiced what he felt like now that America was gone again, it would hit him like a brick.

America sat far away from Ivan while he somewhat happily ate his breakfast, which was now growing cold, but he didn't mind. His stomach was growling at him and he didn't particularly care what he ate right about now. He wouldn't even mind some of England's cooking either.

England...

He couldn't wait to see his love again. Just the thought of it made his heart race in anticipation. The only problem was that Russia said he would release England. Only England. So did that mean he was still stuck with the Russian?

America supposed he couldn't complain. Not in the least. He was overjoyed that England was going to be okay. He just wanted to be there with him.

Before America knew it, he had eaten all of his food. It saddened him a bit, but hey, at least he had something to eat.

"You're going to be staying here will I go to release England. I expect come back and find you still here, or else." Russia suddenly said, standing up and walking to the door, his heavy boots thunking on the wooden floor.

America wanted to reply back with a smart ass reply, but instead a simply nodded. He didn't need to be pissing Russia off, or it will take longer for him to see Arthur.

Russia sat in his private jet, sipping his vodka out of the bottle. He didn't have a clue as to why he was going to release England. The words had just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

But in a way, he was glad that he said them. Though he didn't plan on actually releasing England anytime soon, and that possibly killing him, it made him feel a bit light hearted. It's been a while since he felt like that.

He grinned wickedly though. Just because he was filling light hearted didn't mean he would give up everything he had done. America was still going to be his little slave, until he grew tired of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, first I would like say sorry it took me so damn long to update! My internet had gone out for a while and during that time, I should have been writing a bunch of chapters, but I lost hope for this story for a while. I was at a major writers block and didn't have the heart to try to write in it. BUT, I finally did, and now I am over my writers block :D Yay! I will NOT be dropping this story! It shall be finished :) Aaaand I actually have something planned for it. **

**Sorry this chapter was extremely short. It was intentionally that way (Well kinda XD) But next chapter will be longer! :D  
><strong>

**And lastly, House of Revolution, for those of you who read that story is going to be on a REALLY short hiatus. I'm waiting till after school is over and I collect my thoughts for that story before I update again. But it will be soon! I promise :)  
><strong>

**Please review and make me a happy person today :D I'll update faster if you do~ ;D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Russia stepped into the American's house. It was obvious someone had been here, but he didn't know how long ago that had possibly been.

He immediately went straight to the attic, key in hand to release England but froze when he noticed the scene. On the floor was a mess of broken chains and fluffy white feathers. The chest was broken open, revealing an empty box.

"Fuck.." He muttered, kicking at nothing in particular. The English bastard had gotten out.

Ivan ran back down the stares, searching through the house for him, but with no such luck. Well, he could always tell America he did let him go. It's not like he would be able to find out anyways.

Smiling to himself, he went back to where his jet was, and set off for the trip to England, where he would most likely find England.

It was late afternoon when he arrived in the rainy, island nation. He never particularly liked being here, for multiple reasons, but he put up with it anyways.

He walked up to the door to Arthur's flat and knocked on the door, with a little more force than necsissary. The door opened, but stopped when it was half-way opened, revealing a pale lookin England.

"R-Russia!" He gasped. He wasn't expecting to see the wintery nation. He had planned getting America back discreatly, and avoid Russia all together, but aparently that wouldn't be happening.

"Why good evening, England. A lovely evening, wouldn't you agree?" Russia forced out with a fake smile. There was no need to be scary yet. That would be for later.

"A-ah.." Was all that came from England. He was tempted to just slam the door in Russia's face, but the fear of something happening to either him or America kept him from doing so.

"It's quite rude to not let your guest in, don't you think? I thought you were a gentlemen, Arthur." There was an undertone in Russia's voice, warning England to not fuck up. England stepped aside and let the other nation in, hesitantly.

"Y-yes, how rude of me. Welcome to my h-home."

"Why thank you." Once he was inside, he made himself comfortable on the couch. England sat on the small couch diagonal from Russia. "Now, I came here because I happen to notice that you have escaped. Not a very wise move on your part, Arthur. I expected you to be good and stay in your spot till I decided you were allowed to come out. Besides, I was on my way to let you out anyway, for Alfred."

"For Alfred? is he alright! Is he hurt?" England leaned forward, worried about the American.

"Silly Arthur, I'm not here to talk about Alfred. If you must know, though, he is...Alright." He smiled before he continued, "Though I did take something important from him, and oh how good it felt." Arthur, paled even more, before something flashed in his green eyes. He shot up, absolutely furious. He dashed forward, grabbing a fist full of Ivan's jacket.

"How DARE YOU!" He screamed, "You are pushing this too bloody far, Russia!"

Russia had to admit, he was please by England's reaction. He didn't much like the fact that he had touched him, but whatever floats his boat. But, oh how fun it was to do this to Arthur.

"He did it to protect you, you know. He did anything he could do to get you out of the chest, so he gave himself to me." His smile turned a bit twisted, "But, I suppose he gave it up for nothing, seeing as you had freed yourself. You know, he really was a virgin." Russia's snickers.

"You make me sick. You twisted fuck of a nation! How could you do that to someone! He's just a child!" England lowered his voice to a deep, growling whisper, "I am so tempted to just attack you, Russia."

"Oh? So you would start a whole war on me for having my way with your precious America?" He snorted a little.

"Not just for that. You're forcing him to live with you. Threatening us, knowing he would have to be the hero and not fight back! You've taken this to far. I would do anything for America, and if that means having to declare war on you, then I will." He released Russia's shirt, glaring coldly. "Don't fuck with me, Russia."

Russia stood up, towering over the Englishman. "Do you honestly think I am afraid of you? I think not. But-" He turned and walked to the door, opening it, only pausing to look back at the fuming nation, "I'll have fun seeing what you will do to stop me." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving England to himself.

Whatever the cost, he would get America back. Even if it came to war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I lied, this chapter wasn't longer like I promised...But I just had to leave it like that! I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter!**

**So, I wasn't planning to actually update again till I was out of school for summer vacation (Which is Thursday! Can't wait!) But, I didn't have school today, so I thought I would do something productive :3  
><strong>

**So I have a question for the reviewers :D  
><strong>

**War, or no war?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

England paced around his living room, glaring at nothing in particular, as he furiously thought. He still couldn't believe that that bastard took away something so important to Alfred, and then had the nerve to come a gloat about it. Oh how he just wanted to punch Ivan in the face. The satisfactory he would get from that.

But he couldn't risk an attack yet. As much as he just wanted to do all that he could to the sick bastard, he would probably cause some unwanted trouble. He would need to talk to his boss about that. Then, he would have some fun.

A chill ran through his body at the thought of beating Russia down. It had been so long since he had the thrill of battling, that it was almost pushing him over the edge with excitement, which almost scared him.

Just as he was about to dive into memories of the old days where he was a powerful empire, his phone began blaring at him. Shaken from his semi-bone chilling thoughts, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and stared at the caller-ID. How convenient, he had been needing to talk to his boss.

"Good evening, Minister. How are you today?"

_"England! President Obama has been on my arse all day, demanding to know where America has been. He said that America hasn't answered any of his calls, and he's on the verge of freaking out and sending the military all over the world to find him. Do you have any possible idea where he might be?"_ His bosses voice flooded through the tiny speaker of the cell phone and swirled around in Arthur's head. So, America's President was already worried? Well, he supposed that wasn't too surprising.

"Actually, we have a bit of a problem again, sir. As I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't contacted you for a couple days. Well you see, Russia had decided to pay America a visit and had locked me up and taken off with America. Just a few minutes ago, Russia stopped by, and told me that he does in fact still have America, and informed me that he had done some..Lewd things with him.

"I fear that Russia will not let America go as easily as he did before, so doing to the same thing as last time will not be an option," He paused to catch his breath before he continued, "And, I feel as a plan of attack will be the only way we will be able to get America back."

The other line was silent, save the somewhat sharp intake of breath from his boss. England knew that he was thinking of what the personified country had just said very seriously and intently.

"_Is that what you are considering, England? You know as well as I do, that this is very important, and to not be taken lightly. Are you sure?"_

"Yes, yes, I know, sir. I have been through this many times, I assure you. But, unfortunately, I really do think this is the only way. Russia will not hesitant to do something, anything to America, and if we don't do something to stop him, he will only continue. I fear this is the only way."

_"There will be a lot of things to do, if you are going to go through with need to file a decleration of war on the Russian Federation, and then gather some allies, as I'm sure you know." _England heard his boss sigh, and could practically see him rubbing his temple.

"Alright. I will be heading your way in a few minutes. Good bye." He huge up the phone and began getting his papers and such ready. With this much progress, he'll be seeing America in sooner than no time!

Stepping out of his flat, he walked briskly down the busy streets of London, before the rain began.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he would finally be able to release the slightly war crazed side of him. It was so hard ot be a gentlemen all the time.

*Russia's house~*

When Russia got home, America was immediately right there, asking him if England was alright. He was like a small child when his parents came home from a long days work. A bit annoying, but cute in a way.

"Is England alright? Did you let him out? Was he awake?" The question flew one right after another that Russia had to stop with the process of taking off his shoes to put a finger of America's mouth.

"England was fine. Probably not in the happiest mood to see me, but he is safe and sound in his house. No need to be frazzeled about it," He removed his finger and continued to take off his shoes, "He did ask about you though. He seems just as worried about you as you are about him. Quite funny actually. But, I think I might have told him a bit too much." Russia simply giggled at this and walked into his sitting room where a nice fire was burning. America must have gotten could and built a fire.

"What did you say to him?" Alfred said slowly, narrowing his eyes. He followed Russia into the room, but didn't sit when Ivan did. Instead, he simply watched him, crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing too important. He was just a little upset about the news he found out though. I think maybe he might work up the courage to fight me." Which was hilarious to Russia. A puny little island nation thinking he could stand him to him? Russia? Just the thought of it made Ivan want to snort out a laugh. As if England would be able to take him on.

"He's...Going to war with you?" America stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do, or what to even say.

"I didn't say anything about war now, America. I simply said that he _might_ fight me. But nothing about war. Besides, in all honesty, I don't think he would go through with it."

America stayed silent as he thought about the new information. It made his heart sink to his stomach that England wouldn't, or couldn't come get him. He felt weak for having to have someone come get him, but if he tried to attack, or get away, Russia would attack someone he loved.

Didn't England want him? What happened to their love? Surely he wouldn't just abandon America.

No. He couldn't think about England like that. He had hope in his English lover. He simply needed patience and believe that England would come to his aid. He had faith in Arthur.

Little did the others know, Canada was already making arrangements for allies. He knew what England would do, so there was no need to just sit around and wait for the invitation to help England. He would help his brother as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it took me longer to update this chapter than I originally thought it would. But then again, I have been busy since I got out of school for summer vacation. But here it is! :) And guess what! It's a little longer! Hopefully the chapters will be getting progressively longer and longer till the end~**

**So, war it is :) Thanks so much for voting! :D Sorry for those who didn't want war :( I'll make it up to you! I don't know how yet, but I will!  
><strong>

**And don't worry! America and England will see each other soon~! :D  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think~ It will help motivate me to get that next chapter out faster :)  
><strong>

**Oh! And happy Memorial Day! :D If there is anybody who reads my story who serves/served for our beautiful America, then I want to say thank you so much! 3 You get an awesome hug and a cookie from moi~  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**It's an update this time ^^ Yaaay~ XD But it's a crappy one so sorry. Filler chapters are fillers :/ But hey, at least I updated :D**

**I don't own anything except the plot~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>England stepped through the heavy oak doors, and into the Prime Ministers office. His boss was currently ruffling through some papers when the personification walked in. England coughed into his hand lightly, stepping up to the front of the old wooden desk.<p>

"Ah, there you are, ."

"Yes, yes, good evening. Has there been any word from ?" England invited himself to sit in the plush chair that sat off to the side from the desk. His boss faced his direction, hands clasped together on his lap.

"Not yet. I have a feeling that he should be calling any minute now, though. He seems very worried about America, and I feel that he won't hesitate to act on the same decision that you have brought up." England grimaced to himself. The United States is going to be strained if they entered into another war, with what is going on in the Middle East, and he's sure America wouldn't be so thrilled about the idea.

"I see. Have you gotten the papers ready?" England asked, leaning forward. He had to admit, he was somewhat eager about this.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," His boss grabbed the thick stack of papers and handed them to the nation, "I have already talked to the others in the office about the situation, though some are not quite keen on the idea. But, I feel that you are making a right decision in this. I just hope this won't turn into something huge."

"I hope not, too. We don't need another World War on our hands, now do we? It wouldn't be good for any of us." England muttered, as he read through the papers.

~*Time Skip*~

It wasn't long till everything was filled out and ready to go. All he need to do now is to make a public announcement.

He was currently at his house, laptop sitting in front of him on his desk in his home office. He clicked open a program, that automatically sent out video calls to the other nations. England was quite thankful for the technology now a days. It made stuff like this so much easier.

Slowly, the other nations faces began filling onto the screen of his computer. Of course not all of them are present, since they are probably working, or asleep, due to the time zones, but he just needed a couple of nations to witness what he was about to do.

When Russia's pale face appeared on the screen, he grinned. "Good evening, everyone."

"England, what is it? Is there something happening?" The German nation asked, a little annoyed that he was online. From behind him, Italy's face appeared, smiling at the screen.

"Actually yes, I have something I have to say." The nations present; Germany, Italy, France, Japan, Spain, Russia and Canada waited for what the English nation had to say.

"Russia, I declare war on you." He said in a firm voice, face serious, but the gleam in his eyes told otherwise. The gleam of slight excitement that used to be present constantly back in his pirate days.

If everyone was surprised at the declaration, then they were in for a shocker for the next. Canada managed to get every ones attention himself (for once). "Russia, I also declare war on you."

With that, everyone present went into a rage, bickering. England simply laughed and closed his laptop.

"I will see you soon, my love." He whispered, still smiling.

"What? He actually declared war! No!" America shouted at Russia, positively fuming. He didn't want England to get hurt, especially if it was for him. He was the hero! He was the one suppose to save and protect people.

Russia simply leaned back in his chair and watching as America stomped around, throwing around pillows and sorts. Russia wasn't at all worried about England in a war, but he was just on ounce worried about Canada. For one, Canada is a peaceful nation, and he must have really pissed the nation off for him to have declared war.

Not to mention, if two of America's closet allies were at war, the there was no doubt the United States would soon join them. Besides, he has their personification, so of course they would.

Russia sighed and rubbed his nose. This was too much trouble. But, he _was_ excited to see some action. It had been oh, so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yea, sh*tty chapter, guys. But next chapter WILL be better! **

**I also want to inform you that I will still be updating on here, cause I like to think i am safe ^^ But if I'm not, then I will simply make a new account. :) Plus, I'll be updating on Tumblr soon too :D So yay! If you want to find me on there, then here's a link~ mikkihasacookieforyou. tumblr (Just remove the spaces)  
><strong>

**Review and make me a happy person? :D Besiiiiiides, I gotta have feedback! If I don't, then I wouldn't know if things are going well ;D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Everything after the declaration happen so fast. After Canada and England declared war, it quickly spread to the public all across the world, sparking confusion and anger. Not to mention, word reached the President of the United States, where he himself made a public announcement to declare war on Russia. Of course, they couldn't tell the citizens of the exact reason for going into war, since the public can't know about the personifications.

In Russia, Ivan was already dressed in his military uniform, stomping around the house, talking in fast Russian to someone on the phone. America simply watched from his seat on the couch. After hearing the news, he refused to move from his spot. He liked to pretend he could be Canada for a few minutes and be invisible, but obviously that doesn't quite work for him.

No matter though, Russia was too busy to pay any attention to him at the moment. He had bigger issues. America couldn't wait to see the look on his face when England and Canada beat him down. Not to mention when his army also attacked. How satisfied he would be. To bad it would be a while for that, so he'll just have to stick with his imagination for now.

Suddenly, he found Ivan's face mere inches from his, their noses barely brushing against each other. He blinked and sucked in a surprised breath.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave, Fredka," He began, starring intently into America's blue, blue eyes. "But, it would be a shame if I would have to leave my little pet without a going away present." Russia giggled.

"W-what do you mean?" He silently cursed himself for sounding so weak. He would make sure to fix that.

"Well, it'll be an awfully long time before I'll be able to have my release if this war turns out like I think it will. Might as well get it out of my system now, da?" Russia ran his hand along the inside of America's tense thigh, until in paused near the Americans crotch. Alfred froze up, shivering silently, from fear, as much as he hated to admit.

Alfred brought his hands up and began pushing Ivan, when Ivan grabbed his cheeks, bringing Alfred's face forward. He planted an intense kiss on said persons lips, nipping at his bottom lips, making Alfred gasp and open his mouth, where immediately, Russia's tongue invaded his mouth.

During all that, Ivan pulled Alfred flush against his body, and Alfred began to panic. He didn't want to suffer through this again. The thought made him tremble. There was no way in hell that he would do it.

Mustering up some courage, ignoring would could possibly come for him disobeying, he shoved Ivan off, punching him square in the face. America stood up from the couch, fists clenched, and glaring at Russia who had fell back. The glare he received made him almost want to take back what he did.

"Ameirka~." Russia said in a dangerous voice. He was clear that he was not happy, but this didn't make America back down. He was tired of being controlled. He was the United States of America. Not some puny little nation that couldn't defend himself.

America pushed those thoughts away just in time to see Russia throwing a punch in his direction. He quickly ducked, sweeping his leg at Russia feet, knocking the larger man down, but only to have him shoot up and grab America by the shirt and throw him to the ground, hitting his head rather hard on the wooden floor.

Dazed, he sat up rubbing his head, seeing Russia walking to him rather calmly, which was more creepy than him being pissed. America quickly got up, head still spinning slightly, but that didn't stop him.

Suddenly, Russia's hand shot forward, grabbing America by the neck, lifting him an inch off the floor. America gasped, grabbing at the hand that was choking him. He glared when Russia laughed, "It's silly to think that you can beat me right now, Amerika~. I have the upper hand in all of this. Now for your punishment."

Before America could even do anything, Russia dropped him, pulling out his pipe and smashing it against America's head, throwing him into unconsciousness.

America woke to his body throbbing painfully. He was thankfully on the bed, but that didn't put him in much comfort, seeing as he was in pain. Gingerly sitting up, he looked a his body. The first thing he noted was that he was naked, then he noted that bruises were scattered across his body. Not to mention, there was a bit of blood that caked his thighs.

Alfred glared, hissing as he carefully slid off the bed. A shiver ran through his body as his bare feet touched the cold floor, and as quickly as he could, without any sudden movements to cause his body to throb more, he grabbed his clothes that lay on the floor and put them on.

He walked to the living room, already declaring that Russia had already left. He sat on the couch, groaning when he sat on his sore ass. He hated himself for not being able to stop Russia.

"I gotta get out of here..." He muttered to himself.

"Not while I'm here." A voice suddenly said, causing him to jump. "Normally, I would kill you on the spot for always taking Russia's precious attention, but he asked me not too."

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M ALIVE! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while ;A; I haven't been having the heart to write lately :( But I wrote anyways! :D So, I just focused this chapter on Alfred (Partially because I was lazy and didn't feel like writing anything else.) I meant for this chapter to be much, much, much longer, but it just didn't turn out that way...Darn. **

**Anyways, forgive me for the crappy chapter? o3o XD  
><strong>


End file.
